Forget
by Triggar
Summary: Ever get the feeling, you've forgotten something....?  'Come on Sora....it's time to save the world again.' SHOUENENAI:  RikuSora,  Small bits of AxelRoxas on the side


_Act I_

Morning light began to creep slowly from the window into a bedroom of a sleeping brown haired boy who continued to sleep peacefully in the massive pile of sheets known as his bed.

"_Soraa.."_

The boy stirred for a few seconds before falling back to sleep.

The bed began to tilt to the side as another weight was added to it. The sleeping boy made a small sound of protest to the change which earned a soft chuckle from the stranger.

Long aristocrat fingers began to pet the brown haired boy's head in a soothing manner making the boy subconsciously lean into the hand and purr in contentment as he began to drift back to sleep.

"_Sora……it's time to go." _

"..5 more minutes….." The boy mumbled with a sleepy yawn and eyes still shut.

The stranger's eyes twinkled with amusement and a wide grin grew on his face. He leaned down over the brown-haired boy so his mouth was next to the boy's ear.

"_Come on Sora, time to save the world again."_

Blue eyes shot open and the boy sat up in bed quickly looking around rather quickly but only finding an empty room.

The blue alarm clock on the bedside table began to go off making Sora growl in annoyance as he reached over to turn it off quickly.

"Stupid damn clock..who needs the damn thing." He mumbled in a sulk as he began to get ready for school.

"Sora, you lazy bum! It's time to get up for scho-."

Sora turned to the door with a look of horror as Kairi had just walked in with Sora just putting on his pants.

'_Crap.' _ Sora thought as Kairi gaped at him and then shut the door rather quickly with a mumbled, "I'll wait downstairs for you then."

He could hear her hurrying down the stairs and let out a groan of disbelief.

What a _brilliant_ way to start the day.

After a few more minutes, he hurried downstairs to find Kairi in the kitchen who was still as red as her hair and Sora's mother giggling like a school girl with a secret crush.

"Oh my, Sora. You didn't try to show off any of your assets did you?" Sora's mother Anna asked with a giggle as Sora turned bright red.

"MUMMM! COULD YOU NOT FOR ONCE!!?" Sora whined and Kairi finally seemed to be returning to a normal colour as she let out a giggle.

"We better get going Sora! We don't wanna be late for school, do we?" She said and grabbed Sora by the arm to begin pulling him out the kitchen door.

"Aww but Kairi, I didn't even get to have a chance to eat breakfast!!" he whined.

Anna shoved a piece of toast into her son's mouth with a cheeky smile, "Now you have, dear! Off to school now!"

Sora stumbled out the door after Kairi as he tried not to choke on the piece of toast in his mouth.

"Come on! Come on! We're going to miss the bus at this rate, you lazy bum!" Kairi exclaimed with a laugh. They reached the bus stop where the bus was already waiting.

"Come on Sora! Hurry up!" Kairi shouted as she raced towards the bus, Sora ran after her when something flickered at the edge of his eyesight as he reached the bus door.

He looked towards the shops and alleyways, his blue eyes widened in shock as golden eyes stared back at him from one of the alleyways

He squinted trying to decipher the black body…. Was it some sort of cat?

"Come ON, Sora!" Kairi cried out in disbelief and wrenched him into the bus with the doors shutting behind him with a 'clink'.

"Kairi! Not so hard!" Sora exclaimed with a wince as she pulled him down the bus to a free seat.

"Geeze Sora, what's with you today? You keep dazing off!" Kairi said in disbelief as she sat down next to him. She combed her hair out of her face and Sora 'hmpfhed!'

"I'm not dazing off! I just saw something as I was getting on the bus!" He protested and Selphie leaned over from the seat behind them.

"What's Sora done to my precious Kairi now?" Selphie said in a gasp.

Kairi giggled, "Just showed off his 'assets' to me." She teased and Sora turned bright, "Well if you'd just knocked instead of bursting in like that!"

"Well it was only a matter of time. Everyone _knows_ how these childhood friendships turn out." Tidus commented from a seat near by and began to make kissy motions.

"Sora, you lucky dog!" Someone hooted from the back of the bus.

"Hey Kairi! Over here!" Yuna called from the back of the bus.

Kairi giggled, "Well while you continues to pout and sulk, I'm going to go talk with Yuna."

"I don't pout!" Sora replied angrily and Kairi just smiled with amusement as she moved seats. Sora huffed before crossing his arms in a pouting manner to stare out the window. The bus had come to another stop and some more students were getting on.

"Is this seat taken?"

Sora gave a nod, not bothering to look up at the student or at the horrified-looking Kairi who was making her way hurriedly back to the open seat.

The student sat down next to Sora murmuring a 'Thanks' and Sora gave the other boy a quick grin to say 'No problem!' but the words died on his lips as he gaped at the other boy.

Stunning silver hair and aqua eyes…..

'_Woah…_' Sora goggled at the boy for a few seconds before the boy looked at him.

The other boy raised an eyebrow and his lips were twitching into an amused smirk as he stared back at Sora.

'_Well isn't this awkward_?' His mind supplied helpfully and Sora began to stutter out an apology when he was interrupted.

"I'm sitting there. So move." Kairi said tensely, glaring at the boy angrily for some reason.

The silver-haired student didn't look fazed as he replied, "Sorry, I thought you were sitting at the back with those other girls."

Sora frowned, "Yeah Kairi, don't be rude to.." He trailed off unknowingly what to say.

"Riku." The silver haired boy supplied with a lazy smirk as he looked up at Kairi who stiffened and seemed to go really quiet. She shot Riku a glare before going back to the other seat looking extremely upset.

Was it just Sora or had the bus suddenly gone really quiet?

"I seemed to of pissed off your friend. Sorry." Riku commented.

Why did Sora get the feeling that the other boy didn't exactly care?

"I'm sorry about that; she's not usually like that. I'm Sora by the way." He responded with a kind smile. Riku gave him a smile and for a second there, Sora was positive he was experiencing deja-vu..

"No problem….._Sora_." Riku murmured and Sora shivered slightly at how the older boy said his name…

"_Sora……it's time to go." _

Sora let out a awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner after getting caught dazing off.

"So…Riku, which part of town are you from?"

"_**Radiant Garden**_." Riku replied giving him a piercing stare as if Sora should know what part of town that was.

"Don't think I know that suburb, sounds really familiar though…" Sora murmured thoughtfully, Riku let out a snort (of disbelief?) and threw an arm over the back of the seat.

"Forget it, it's pretty new anyway. It used to be called Hollow Bastion before."

Sora frown grew deeper as he realised he didn't know any suburbs named that.

So why did it sound so familiar?

//_Light sparkled from above different points of the town. He stepped out of the doorway with a duck and a large dog by his side. Though strangely he wasn't bothered by it but rather, he was staring amazed at the brilliant balls of light sparkling down from the skies like fairy dust. "Woaahh…"_

_Strangers were walking out from the same door way including the large dog and duck. They were all looking equally amazed at the balls of light sparkling down as he was._

_A brown haired lady dressed in pink stepped next to him and smiled faintly, "That's right…I can't believe I forgot, this place used to be cal-."//_

"**SORA**!"

Sora jumped and looked up surprised at a pale, angry looking Kairi.

"No need to shout at me like that, Kairi." Sora said with disbelief.

She gave him a shaky smile, "Too much daydreaming is a bad thing, Sora…"

"Well now, I wouldn't say that." Riku commented with a bitter chuckle and a side glare at Kairi before he looked over at Sora, "Perhaps he should be 'day dreaming' a bit more."

Why did Sora get the feeling there was some sort of secret sub-context going on here?

"Nice meeting you, Sora." Riku was standing up and moving away from the seat, Sora blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Get off the bloody bus, you damn kids!" Shouted out the bus driver and Sora looked out the window to realise they'd arrived at school. Riku had already made his way to the bus door. Sora jumped off the seat and grabbed his bag, he stumbled slightly as he attempted to hurry off the bus with Kairi behind him.

"Cute, Sora."

Sora looked up at Riku who gave him a lazy smile.

"You look so cute, flustered like that." Riku called out and winked at him.

Sora's eyes widened and a slight tinge of red occurred on his cheeks.

"Err…Thanks!" he stuttered out and Riku just chuckled before getting off the bus.

"What the heck was that about?! You haven't been talking to that guy, have you?!" Kairi cried out angrily behind him, Sora turned to face her properly and gaped baffled, "Huh? What are you talking about Kairi? I just met the guy!"

Kairi bit her lip and seemed to calm down slightly before she continued, "Listen Sora, Riku's……Riku is bad news. Promise me, you won't talk to him again!"

Sora gave her a bewildered look, "Kairi, what's gotten into you…? Riku didn't seem that bad, a bit odd maybe…"

"Just promise me Sora, _**please**_!"

Sora gaped at her stunned and perplexed at the sudden change in his childhood friend.

"Alright, I promise…." He said baffled and she looked utterly relieved.

"Come on we better get out of here and into class." She said cheerfully and began to push him towards the bus door.

"Hey Kairi, why's Riku such bad news? Do you two know each other?" Sora asked as they exited the bus with the doors clinking shut behind them.

Kairi gritted her teeth.

"Used to. It doesn't matter. Just_** trust**_ me when I say he isn't a good person." She said persuasively and gave him a pleading look. Sora nodded slowly and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sora! Kairi! Hurry up and stop making out, would ya!" Wakka shouted and a few of the other boys laughed. Kairi smiled and began to pull him towards their other friends.

Sora stumbled after her when a flash of silver caught his eye and he turned to see Riku standing next to the tree looking annoyed at Kairi.

"Sora, we're over here!" Selphie was saying with a giggle and he turned to face them, "Huh? Oh sorry Selphie!" He said sheepishly and his friends just laughed before beginning to walk inside.

A gentle gust of wind hit Sora and he watched a stray leaf go flying past him, only to notice Riku standing underneath a tree talking to a guy with red hair and dressed in black.

_I wonder what the big secret about you is, Riku… _Sora thought as he gazed over at Riku who suddenly looked up and flashed him a grin.

Sora's eyes widened and he turned away with a blush. Why the heck was he blushing?! He wasn't some sort of girl! He began to hurry off to class.

_Interlude_

Axel watched with growing amusement as he watched the brown haired boy stumble off into the big old rusty school building.

"I daresay he seems to be picking up on the fact you're flirting with him, Riku." Axel said with an amused smile, Riku stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Where's your other half? I thought he'd be here by now."

"Oh you know Roxas, he's off checking the area and making sure that this area is safe." Axel said with a scowl.

Riku gave him a smirk, "Not getting any, I see?'

Axel gave him a wide grin, "At least I've had some, Riku. I feel sorry for Sora when you two finally do it. All that sexual tension you have for him…"

Riku glared angrily and picked up his bag.

"Where you going, Riku-poo?" Axel called out cheerfully.

"Going to school." Riku said darkly and began to head into the school. He scowled as he heard Axel laughing from outside.

"Have fun trying to get into his pants, Riku!"

Riku growled. _The things that he put up with……_

"_Come on Sora, time to save the world again."_

_Act II_

_//Millions of hands (claws?) grabbing into him. Rain falling on him but he couldn't stop. Can't stop, can't stop. Running was difficult when you were holding a gigantic sword shaped as a key. Especially when you had to fight all the he-.//_

"SORA, WAKE UP! RECESS IS OVER!"

Sora woke with a shriek of surprise and there was laughter from the others at the table they were sitting at. Selphie was grinning triumphantly, "See! I told you I'd mastered Kairi's technique at waking him up!"

Irivine patted Sora on the back, "Sheeze Sora! Some romancing technique you got there. You're only pretending to sleep so the pretty ladies come up to you, aren't ya?"

Sora laughed as Irivine gave him a playful wink and Olletee slapped Irivine for the suggestive remark.

"Behave, would you!" She exclaimed in disbelief and turned back to Sora as they began to make their way back into the school building.

"Hey Sora, are you sure you're okay? This is like the twelfth time this week you've dazed off like that and been impossible to wake up.." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

He looked startled but gave her grin.

"Don't worry Olletee, I'm peachy. Though I am worried about this new Shakespeare stuff we're going to be learning." He said with a sheepish grin and Hayner nodded in agreement.

"I mean, seriously! What's so good about some old dead dude in the past who lives only to torment ours present day lives with analysing his stuff? I think Kairi was onto something when she ditched this class." Hayner commented with a joking grin as he slung an arm over Sora's shoulder.

"O, beware, my lord of jealousy; It is the green-ey'd monster which doth mock, the meat it feeds on." Drawled a voice from behind the small group making them all jump in surprise.

Sora turned around the fastest and gaped as he faced his doppelganger who gave a grin.

_// "I think he wanted to meet you too." The man in black said with a smile but the rest of his face was hidden in darkness. //_

The gaping expressions didn't seem to concern his doppelganger at all because he continued, "It's from Othello, one of Iago's speeches where he warns Othello about his jealousy issues."

His doppelganger gave Hayner a wider grin, "Like a certain someone seems to have for Shakespeare…."

Hayner opened his mouth a couple of times before saying, "Hey!? Are you mocking me?!"

The tension in the group was broken as they all burst out laughing.

"Good one mate, I'm Irivine and you are?" Irivine asked cheerfully after a nice round of laughing.

Sora's doppelganger grinned, "Roxas and I think I'm transferring into that same English class as you guys."

"Sweet! Can you make good notes?!" Hayner asked excitedly earning him a whack from Olletee and Selphie.

Roxas grinned, "Sorry. Not good in that area..." Roxas trailed off with a helpless smile and Irivine whacked his forehead, "Silly me. Roxas, this is-."

Introductions went round the group as they walked through the door and went to find seats..

Sora frowned slightly as he realised Roxas was sticking quite close to him….

Roxas noticed his slightly disturbed expression and smiled apologetically, "Sorry. I thought I'd stick by the one closest to my height. Sides, perhaps we'll give the teacher a scare seeing doubles."

Sora laughed at the idea of their grumpy old English teacher having a heart attack over it.

"All of you. Sit and be quiet."

Everyone turned to the front to see a man with brown hair, a scar on his forehead and…-Sora gaped at him with the rest of the students.

Was that man wearing _leather_?!

The man glared, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Everyone hurried to their seats and the man was looking over a book.

A random student stood up and hesitantly opened their mouth,

"Umm excuse me sir but where's Mr- "

"Currently away. Had some misfortunate accident with some fire set off. I'm Leon, the substitute. Now be quiet." Leon said.

_// They were fighting white monsters which were all around them._

"_Feeling a bit of __**regret**__?" He strained the last word with smugness and the red haired man next to him laughed, "Ohh nice one but I'm not done yet. Watch this!" The man jumped away from Sora and then the world exploded into a blaze of heat and flames.-//_

"And you Mr-Ignores the teacher…"

Sora woke with a start and looked up shocked to see Leon standing in front of his desk.

"You'll get the part of the bumbling slave along with your doppelganger here." Leon drawled and continued walking down the isle.

"Smooth Sora, smooth." Tidus whispered from behind him and Sora groaned in humiliation.

The class soon ended and Sora walked out with Roxas with a smile of embarrassment as Roxas explained what they were doing.

"It's one of Shakespeare first plays called "Comedy of Errors" basically about mistaken identities of a set of royal twins and their servants. Yadiyada. It's lunch time now so I was thinking we could work on it." Roxas said cheerfully.

Sora smiled, "Sure thing! Where do you wanna go?"

Roxas smiled and mentioned that he'd like to practice the play where he usually had lunch with his friends because he was still a bit shy. (For some reason, just hearing the words sounded false despite the pleading look which Roxas was giving him…)

They walked out onto the small area put onto of the roof. Roxas smiled at Sora, "Sora, meet my friends Riku and Axel."

Sora's eyes widened surprised as both boys leaning on different things, stood up and gave him a smile.

Interlude

Kairi's eyes widened when Sora didn't show up with their other friends from their class.

"Oleete…..where's Sora?" She asked slowly.

_Act III_

"Hey Sora, fancy seeing you again this week. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me." Riku said with amusement and a piercing look. The look made Sora duck his head guiltily and shuffle his feet.

Roxas gave him a forceful shove making him stumble away from the door and onto the roof area. The red haired man gave Sora a grin, "No need to be shy, kiddo!"

Riku was taking out his lunch when Axel let out a "Oh damn! I knew I forgot something!"

All three turned to look at him, "I forgot to get my lunch and I'm forgotten where the café is. Roxas, you'll have to show me the way again."

Sora's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but there was a sudden burst of wind and the door slammed shut.

Riku stepped forward to him and Sora's eyes shot up to look at him.

"Want some?" Riku asked holding out a piece of toasted sandwich to Sora. Sora bit his lip and turned to the side, "I'm sorry Riku…. I can't.."

Riku raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked into an amused smile, "Why? It's just bread."

Sora blinked and stuttered, "No wait..err.. I mean, I can't talk to you! I promised Kairi!"

Riku's eyes narrowed and Sora's heart suddenly began to speed up.

"So because Kairi says you can't talk me, you're just going to obey her like that?" Riku asked in a low voice and Sora gulped feeling like he'd done something really bad.

"She's my friend and she's never asked that much from m-."

Sora's back met the wall of the small little building on the roof as Riku pinned him there.

"And what about me Sora? What about my feelings?" Riku said with a low growl.

Sora's face flushed red as he realised how close Riku was to him and…

How hot the other boy was.

_Oh god. He couldn't be gay?!?_

Sora nibbled on his bottom lip in nervousness but Riku's eyes darted to the motion and let out a (_sexy_) growl.

"To hell with the consequences." Riku muttered and leaned forward. Sora's eyes widened as his lips made contact with Riku's.

_HOLY S-_

"_-…hey this isn't so bad, actually." _One part of Sora's mind commented with surprise and other parts had stopped to consider….then decided it wasn't too bad either.

Sora's eyes fluttered shut as Riku nibbled on Sora's bottom lip and_..oh god _was that Riku's tongue?!

Sora whimpered in pleasure as a haze went over his mind. Riku broke the kiss to nibble on Sora's neck.

"Sora…" Riku breathed huskily.

Sora's eyes widened and he pushed Riku away.

"You!...You're the one who been in my room every morning!" Sora cried out and Riku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sora, I can explain."

Sora's mouth dropped open, "You HAVE been in my room every morning?!" he screeched in utter disbelief and made a quick run to the door.

"Sora, wait a sec!" Riku shouted out desperately behind him.

It's funny how fast you can run when you're feeling scared shitless.

Sora raced down the stairs and could hear Riku racing after him.

"Sora!"

Run faster…..run…

But suddenly Sora tripped over something and found himself stumbling and hitting the wall. Something grabbed as his leg and he looked down then let out a scream.

Golden eyes on a black sludge like body stared up at him as it tried to crawl up his leg and clung on no matter how much Sora shook his leg. He fell over and it began to crawl closer.

Then suddenly it exploded into light and Sora gaped at Riku who stood over him with a wicked looking sword…_shaped as a key!_

_Like the one from his daydreams!_

"What….," Sora began and took a deep breathe to calm himself down, "What…was that?"

Riku looked relieved that he was okay and not freaking out. Riku let the sword fall to his side and replied, "It's called a heartless…. They're bad news, Sora…."

Riku paused for a second before his lips twitched into a smile, "Can you keep a secret, Sora?" he murmured with amusement and continued when Sora nodded even though he didn't need to.

Riku talked about Sora had forgotten because of a great battle, about how Sora had a blade of his own and how they were to travel worlds to save them from heartless and nobodies with their friends. How all those worlds NEEDED them.

Sora gaped, "Is this is all a lie then…..?" he mumbled waving at the are around them.

Riku smiled bitterly, "No. As much as I'd love Kairi to be, she's as real as you and me."

Sora waited for Riku to continue.

"She was our other friend but believed it would be safer to stay out of it. That's why she's here in Twilight Town…when you lost your memories; she probably thought she could keep you rooted close to her."

Riku chuckled and gave Sora a weak smile, "She always like you best."

Sora bit his lip and glanced up at Riku with a beet red face, "..And you?"

Riku's weak smile grew predatory as he gave a smile, "I thought just before was a good indication…." He purred and Sora shivered.

"This can't be real…" Sora said trying to sound logical, Riku chuckled and bent over Sora as Sora continued, "I mean; heartless, nobodies…..all this can't be true…"

Even though in Sora's heart, he just somehow knew Riku wasn't lying…

Riku gave him a smile and placed a hand on Sora's as he leaned over to whisper in Sora's ear.

" '_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy' _."

**End**

**Author Note:**Last sentence from Riku is a quote from Hamlet. For more information. Check google. :P


End file.
